


Aye, A Babysitter

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: All the fun things, Babysitting, Crack, Crying babies, Deaths, Explosions, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock want some time off and they have Scotty babysit their little kiddie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aye, A Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Boldly going with child.

Our beloved space husbands were getting worn down now that they had a kid on their hands. They had little time to themselves. The first shore leave that they got after their child they asked good old moustache clad Scotty to watch the baby for them while they went down to...take a break ;). 

Scotty was hella confused. 

“What in God's name do I do with baby?”

The weird Vulcan/human mix baby looked up with big, wet eyes.

“Oh don't get to crying now on your big old uncle Scott”

And what did the babeh do? It fucking cried.

“Nooooooooo. Don't do that! What is it you freak babies like? Music? I got music!”

Scotty ran over to his closet and pulled out those god damn annoying bagpipes. He filled the bag with his own garlic laced breath and then he applied the pressure. The “instrument” let out the most awful screeching noise. As soon as that devil child heard the noise, it fucking blew! Baby pieces all over Scotty's room.

“Jesus Christ! Those two will fucking hang me! Aye, not if I hang meself first.” 

He got out a pair of red plaid colored scissors and cut up bits of his kilt. He tied the pieces together and , standing on his bag pipes, put the kilt rope around his neck and jumped off of the bag. The kilt rope was not strong. It broke, but the fall killed him, for he was a big man with weak innards. 

When the space husbands returned, they were furious. Not only was their child in pieces, but they didn't have any music for the funeral.


End file.
